Amorfilia
by KillaCAD
Summary: Drástico, obstinado, fuerte y violento, amor que no es amor, problemático y complejo. Mira Duo, no te has dado cuenta, pero hay alguien a quien le gustas mucho. YAOI HeeroDuo YTW!
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Lo adivinaron, intenté robarme a Heero y a Duo. En todo caso, Sunrise dueño, amo y señor de todo. No lucro con esto, no demanden.

Amorfilia, deliciosa palabra para mi mente macabra, inspiró en mi, cientos de explosivas ideas. _Amorfilia_, lamentablemente es sólo mi inspiración, **la creación le pertenece a Manzanita**. Una muy buena amiga.

**Título: **Amorfilia.

**Autora: **Lee-TheBhOf.

**Series: **Gundam Wing.

**En calidad de: **Universo Alterno. –Aún no estoy preparada para nada dentro de la serie-

**Parejas: **HeeroxDuo, y una buena mezcolanza.

**Raiting: **No sé, no me gusta el lemmon (escribirlo), pero será necesario en algún momento xD. Así que ya saben.

**Advertencia: **Esto es puro amor censurado, si tus ojitos y mentecita son impresionables, te sugiero ir a otro lugar. **Y**aoi (**T**he **W**orld!), _babe_.

**Resumen: **Drástico, obstinado, fuerte y violento, amor que no es amor, problemático y complejo. Mira Duo, no te has dado cuenta, pero hay alguien a quien le gustas mucho.

**Notas de la Autora: **Si se sienten curiosos acerca de porqué decidí escribir este nuevo fanfic, es que no soportaba la idea de tener un solo fanfic largo de HeeroxDuo, además, una pequeña idea ha estado rondando mi cabeza¿Quieren saber cual?, para eso tendrán que leer lo que he escrito :D.

**Dedicado a: **Mi wami, porque es la campeona universal de buscaminas en el msn (xD), Dios sabe que intenté ganarle. A Suzie, porque comparte el mismo problema que Duo y yo. A ti, que estás leyendo, y lo disfrutas :)

_**Amorfilia**_

**Introducción**

**-I-**

_**Los finales felices tardan en llegar.**_

**-Lo importante es que lleguen-**

**(Porque son los que valen la pena)**

**P**ermíteme reflexionar sobre lo que vas –y estás- leyendo. Tengo la ligera sensación, _fuerte presentimiento_, que mientras más ordinaria es una leyenda, más creativa es la forma de contarla.

Mi leyenda –gastada- favorita, es amor. Incluso si este amor es caprichoso, y en un principio se camufla como algo totalmente diferente, odio divertido, envidia interesante, cariño sorprendente, o curioso si no es verdaderamente nada.

En esta oportunidad, ocasión además, me gustaría contar, suavemente si me escuchas, la leyenda de uno (amor) especialmente violento. Drástico por la manera inadecuada –adecuada- en la que parece desarrollarse.

Si me dejas decirte alguna característica particular, sería el apuro, la ansiedad, el continuo devenir de emociones encontradas, cobardes y valientes al mismo tiempo, que quieren obligar al susodicho (amor) a salir muy rápidamente.

Obsesivo, enfermo, peligroso y corrosivo. ¿Es, acaso, amor entretenido, aún cuando empiezas a asustarte?

_Me gustas_, en una simple frase.

**-II-**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles vacías, observando todo con especial curiosidad, sonriendo con cansancio cada vez que las luces de algunos departamentos se apagaban.

La oscuridad refrescante de la noche, que cubría todas las luces de la tierra, le daba espacio para sentirse relajado, cómodo con el peso de su cuerpo, liberado de su conciencia, que hasta antes de ese momento, no había hecho más que gritarle exasperada, _traidor_.

Habían pasado tres años, antes de que él se diera cuenta de que, a veces, _equivocado_ es completamente _correcto._

No estaba totalmente seguro del destino que le iba a tocar vivir, pero tenía –en ese momento- la suficiente fuerza para afrontar lo que el susodicho quisiera mandarle. _Estoy vivo, verdaderamente vivo_, fue el último pensamiento que llenó su mente, justo antes de que empezara a correr con todos los sentimientos que tenía en su –liberado- corazón.

_Dime, libertad¿Es muy tarde para alcanzarte?_

_Hoy he decidido, que no eres tan lejana y orgullosa,_

_Si me permites, y no lo resientes, podría yo decirte o murmurar,_

_Eres mía, para siempre._

**-III-**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Heero?-

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica? Porque creo haberme expresado con claridad- contestó en una mueca sarcástica.

- La respuesta es no-

- No recuerdo haber pedido tu permiso en ningún momento- alzó una ceja –Te estoy informando lo que pienso hacer, para no armar (para que no armes) ningún escándalo luego-

- ¿Escándalo, dices?- sonrió -¿Eres tan estúpido como para creer que esto no se filtrará en los medios?-

- No me considero tan interesante-

- Entiendes que estoy soportando esta pequeña demostración de rebeldía- dijo despectivo- únicamente porque mi hijo murió-

- Podrías llamarme bastardo directamente- los ojos cobalto brillaron desafiantes- Curioso, que te moleste pronunciarlo-

- No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- le dio la espalda, caminando directamente hacia el escritorio- Tienes un año para que se te pase la estupidez, volverás y te comportarás como debes hacerlo-

- No lo haré-

- ¡Harás lo que se te ordena!- gritó furioso.

Heero le sonrió en una mueca vacía. Los demás rasgos de su rostro tan helados como el brillo de sus ojos.

- La humildad, Heero, _hijo mío_, va ser una de las lecciones que estaré gustoso de enseñarte- lo miró exactamente como Heero lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Asustado porque sabes, _querido padre_, que no te necesito?-

- Ya lo veremos –se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que habían en la oficina- Espero que digas lo mismo cuando te des cuenta de lo insignificante que eres, ahora¡Lárgate!-

- ¿Puedo?- dijo burlón, mientras salía de la habitación.

La risa desafiante hizo eco en cada pasillo del enorme edificio de la corporación Yuy.

**-IV-**

- ¿Eso te dijeron, madre?-

- Prepárate Relena, una oportunidad única en la vida, se te está presentando-

- ¿Me irá bien?-

- Estupendamente-

Sonrieron en idéntico gesto.

**-V-**

- Tómalo como tu año sabático-

- No soportaré ninguna broma relativa a esta situación-

- No es como si te acabara el mundo-

- ¿Estás yendo tú, a la universidad pública?-

- No seas snob-

- Tú sabes por lo que, en realidad, estoy molesto-

- No puedo creerlo-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Te has enamorado!-

- ¡Jamás!-

Empezó a reír, mientras el otro la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**-VI-**

- No es necesario que realices todos estos cambios, por una situación que me concierne únicamente a mí-

- No lo hago _únicamente_ por ti Heero, quiero permitirme ser egoísta esta vez, es la única manera que veo de poder sentirme libre-

- ¿Libre?-

- Exacto-

Heero se encogió de hombros.

- Si es así-

Quatre le sonrió tranquilamente.

**-VII-**

- ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien aquí, tú solo?-

- Sí-

- Porque podría pedir una licencia…-

- ¿Por cuatro años?-

- Lo puedo intentar-

- ¿Cómo, renunciando?-

- Muy gracioso, Trowa Barton-

- Estaré bien-

Le sonrió pacíficamente al muchacho de ojos verdes.

- Me quedaré hasta el inicio de clases-

- Por favor…-

- Sé que no es necesario, pero es algo que deseo hacer, y lamentablemente, no tienes voto sobre eso-

Rodó los ojos en un gesto divertido.

**-Amorfilia-**

_Se me antoja sufrir de amorfilia por el resto de mi vida._

_Seamos adictos al amor._

_Como sea que este se presente._

_Embriaguémonos de leyendas gastadas._

Y eso es solo el principio.

_Lo prometo._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de la Autora**

**¡H**ola!, pues hasta aquí llego el comienzo de otro de mis preciosos retoños. Mientras lo escribía sentí la misma emoción que cuando empecé Insólita Predilección. Podrán ver que este fanfic es antagónico al antes mencionado. Y esto, porque, a diferencia de InPre, fue comenzado con todo un argumento pensado y planificado. Quizá por eso el prólogo me salió ligeramente más largo –lloro de la emoción-

En todo caso, la idea principal sobre la que va a girar _Amorfilia_, es el amor apurado, obsesivo, enfermo, lleno de contradicciones, oscuro por su actuar posesivo, problemático y angustioso. Curioso, porque empieza por simple gusto, preocupante porque a través de la historia, se vuelve más y más hondo.

Además de las complicaciones de turno. Con las situaciones que se malentienden. Y el relleno obligatorio, lo siento gente, pero sin mis momentos estúpidos, no soy nadie xD.

En todo caso, si se sienten curiosos acerca de algo más, pueden dejármelo en un review. Y antes de que se me olvide, una pequeña aclaración, Duo es quién aparece al inicio del fanfic.

:) Espero que les haya gustado.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


	2. Capítulo 01: Llámalo destino

**Capítulo 01:** _**Llámalo destino**_

"_¿Cómo llamarías a un encuentro fortuito?, casualidad, suerte, error. Dile mejor destino, pretende que fue un momento creado para los dos, que fueron los dioses y las estrellas quiénes quisieron crear el amor."_

**H**abía en la oscuridad, una relajante tranquilidad que podía seducirlo y dominarlo con asombrosa –y escalofriante- facilidad. Había, en ese momento y lugar, un apabullante silencio, que parecía querer tragárselo, y como si se rindiera de intentarlo. Había, en esa ignorancia de colores, tantos secretos, tantas palabras no dichas, tantos pensamientos alborotados, que la fuerza con la que eran concebidos impedía que nadie pudiese decir nada más.

Heero recorría con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie delicada, recordando la textura de la piel pálida que se estremecía y buscaba más contacto, presionando en los lugares correctos y equivocados, asociando los gemidos suaves que obtenía con las caricias adecuadas.

_Hace frío afuera._

Recibía tanto cariño de la mirada cristalina, tanto afecto anhelante, _Te quiero_, con cada vaivén delicioso, _Te quiero, Heero_, con más fuerza y más rápido, más salvaje y violento, _Que ya acabe_, entrelazando sus manos, sus piernas, sus cuerpos, apretando furiosamente, _Te quiero, _y se terminaba, con un hormigueo satisfecho, cansado y liberador.

_Te quiero tanto, que no puedo amarte._

Heero no se percató, pero, mientras cerraba sus ojos suavemente, una sonrisa irónica –y cansada- se dibujo en los labios del rubio a su lado.

_Yo también te quiero, Quatre._

**-I-**

**Reflejo.**

Las cortinas estaban perfectamente corridas, _perfectamente_ porque cubrían lo suficiente para no dejar que la luz entrara con violencia, sino que, en un ángulo _perfecto_, los rayos solares se escurrieran elegantes desde la barbilla y hasta donde alcanzaran, todo esto, sin perturbar en ningún momento, el sueño reparador de la persona que sonreía entre fantasías brumosas.

El reloj sobre la mesilla marcaba las cinco con cincuenta y ocho minutos, de esa mañana.

Duo no se movía, absorto en lo que estaba soñando, olvidado del mundo y de los seres humanos, rindiéndose a las delicias de lo imaginario que se construían en su mente, y que querían convencerlo de quedarse.

_Para siempre._

O tal vez no tanto.

El reloj marcaba ahora las cinco con cincuenta y nueve minutos _y cincuenta segundos, _de aquella feliz mañana.

_Oh, alegría_.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Duo soñaba con un secreto frustrante, con una caja, que en sus sueños, había tardado horas en tratar de abrir. Y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, había aparecido una llave entre sus dedos, y Duo no podía dejar de estar ansioso, de descubrir que podría ocultar la tan _cuadrada_ cajita.

Las seis de la mañana, y la manecilla del inocente reloj se movió drástica, segura, sin temor a equivocarse, accionando el mecanismo adecuado para que un irritante y elevado tintineo anunciara, que, en todo su esplendor, eran las –antes mencionada- seis de la mañana.

Duo estaba girando la bendita llave, de la bendita misteriosa cajita, cuando un reloj malvado se la quitó, lo empujó por un barranco, y lo obligó a abrir los ojos a la realidad de su cama, la manecilla determinada, el reloj inocente, y las mal… maravillosas seis de la mañana, _con quince segundos._

¡¿En qué MIERDA, estaba pensando?!

Con un justiciero manotazo, el reloj cayó en batalla, sobre el piso de manera, lanzando un último y lastimero tintineo, jurando venganza, antes de callarse completamente.

Duo tiró sobre su cabeza la manta que lo cubría, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a dormir de nuevo, a soñar con la desgraciada cajita, saber que carajos había dentro y poder, _por favor,_ levantarse a una hora más o menos decente, algo así como las once de la mañana.

Pero, una vez despierto, Duo no pudo dormirse, así que, cansado e irritado, lanzó una última mirada de desprecio hacia el reloj muerto, que juraba, le había sonreído sarcástico, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

_Ahora tenía que comprar otro reloj._

**-II-**

Trowa bostezó ligeramente mientras entraba a la cocina de su pequeño departamento, a servirse un vaso con agua. Miró en el reloj colgado en la pared, que marcaba las siete en punto (Y el reloj no sonreía burlón, no a Trowa por lo menos) y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que tardaría en prepararse para asistir a su primer día de clases en la universidad.

Por cuestiones de trabajo, su alegre hermana había tenido que irse el día anterior, no sin antes dejarle cientos de recomendaciones y mucho ánimo, claro, a parte del dinero destinado al primer mes de alquiler del departamento donde se estaba quedando.

Abrió el refrigerador, y una sonrisa pacífica se curvó en sus labios, al descubrir una botella llena de jugo de naranja, con una pequeña nota pegada en el envase.

_Ten un bonito día Trowa, desayuna bien, trata de sonreír¿Un poquito, si?_

_Te quiere,_

_Catherine. _

Divertido por el pequeño descubrimiento, Barton se prometió sonreírle a una persona, sólo como excepción y por ese único día.

_¿Qué podría pasar, después de todo?_

**-III-**

Sally siempre había creído que se levantaba temprano. Y es que, levantarse a las siete de la mañana, podía considerarse temprano, y quizá para algunos, bastante temprano.

_Pero._

Luego de ver que Chang Wufei, para esa hora, ya había tomado una ducha, entrenado, tomado otra ducha y desayunado convenientemente, empezó a replantearse seriamente, el concepto de temprano.

O tal vez, era solo que Wufei tenía en su pequeño –pero admirable- cuerpo, demasiadas hormonas adolescentes, activas y expectantes por ejercicios, que lo obligaban a levantarse a horas inhumanas, impensables… y muchos más adjetivos que ahora no se acordaba, porque, eran las seis y media de la mañana, y ella se había levantado por casualidad, y mejor de volvía a dormir, _muchas gracias_.

-Hey Chang, habrás tenido la decencia de preparar un desayuno para dos, me imagino, o ya puedes olvidarte de ir a la universidad en la camioneta-

Y ahora sí, con una sonrisita burlona, Sally se volvió a dormir.

**-IV-**

El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la mañana cuando Quatre abrió por fin los ojos. Envuelto en las sábanas blancas que le dejaban una calidez cómoda, se sintió de pronto muy desganado de querer enfrentarse al mundo.

Miró tranquilamente por la ventana, y perdió el tiempo mirando fijamente el horizonte, tratando de reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para desperezarse y poder finalmente a la universidad que tantos inconvenientes le había dado para ingresar.

Estaba cultivando pensamientos ociosos y dispersos, cuando la puerta de su habitación de abrió con solemnidad, ni muy fuerte, ni demasiado despacio, con el sonido seco adecuado para prevenir la presencia de una fuerte personalidad.

-Los sirvientes no querían despertarte, pero si no estás listo para las ocho, llegarás tarde a las palabras del decano-

Sin decir nada más, y sin esperar respuesta, Heero movió muy ligeramente la cabeza, a modo de despedida, y se marchó, dejando a un sorprendido Quatre entre las sábanas de su cómoda cama.

Sonriendo ligeramente, el rubio se desenredó de su lecho, y apurado buscó en su armario ropa qué ponerse. Divertido por el extraño saludo alcanzó a murmurar una frase antes de callarse completamente para terminar de alistarse.

-Buenos días para ti también, Heero-

**-V-**

Marcaban las ocho en punto en su reloj de pulsera, y ella se hallaba cómodamente sentada en la segunda fila del auditorio. Mirando atentamente a cada miembro de la mesa de honor, donde distinguidos funcionarios darían la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos incorporados a la universidad.

Flash Back

Faltaban diez minutos para que marcaran las ocho de la mañana y como supuso, Heero Yuy ya estaba acomodado al final de la tercera fila, un asiento convenientemente vacío a su lado. Ocultando su sonrisa, y tratando de parecer desinteresada, se había acercado tranquilamente, formulando mentalmente la pregunta que haría: _¿Está ocupado el puesto?_, y justo cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, Winner apareció.

-¿Está el puesto, reservado?- preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Casualidad- dijo Heero mientras se encogía de hombros y daba permiso a Quatre para que se sentara.

-Ya veo- dijo el rubio, dirigiendo su atención a la mesa de honor.

La rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente, caminando ligeramente a la segunda fila, donde una conocida movía el brazo energéticamente, sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

-Buenos Días, Relena-

-Buenos Días, Dorothy-

Relena no se dio cuenta, pero Dorothy sonreía ligera y maliciosamente.

Fin Flash Back

**-VI-**

Duo corría hábilmente a través de las estrechas calles que tenía que recorrer para llegar a la universidad. _Hoy_ se había levantado temprano, porque _hoy_ empezaba su trabajo de ayudante en una panadería. He ahí la lógica respuesta al enigma de la alarma de las seis de madrugada.

Estaba trabajando tranquilamente, cuando la dueña de la panadería, cerca de las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, que había preguntado amablemente: _Duo, cariño¿A qué hora tienes tu primera clase?_, Duo, evidentemente confiado había contestado, _Once de la mañana, señora,_ la amable dama le había sonreído, y había estado a punto de irse, cuando lanzó una última pregunta descuidada, _¿Y a qué hora es tu ceremonia de bienvenida?, _iba a volver a contestar con tranquilidad cuando cayó en cuenta de que si no corría inmediatamente, estaba a punto de perderse información relevante sobre salones de clase, uso de la biblioteca, becas, convenios, y demás facilidades que otorgaba su centro de estudios.

Más veloz que de costumbre, y en cierta medida, aliviado de que su trabajo estuviese cerca de la universidad, Duo Maxwell corrió como si no existiera un mañana.

_Mierdamierdamierda_. Era lo único que pensaba.

Sudando como nunca hubiese pensado que sudaría, Maxwell logró ingresar y seguir corriendo hasta alcanzar el maldito auditorio, donde se celebraba la ceremonia de bienvenida, que se veía inmensamente lejano.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, y suspiró derrotado.

_Ocho con diez minutos de la mañana._

Llegó a la puerta del auditorio, sólo para notar, que junto a él, al menos otros diez apresurados estudiantes lanzaban miradas resignadas. Tratando de convencerse de que encontraría la información en cualquier otro lado, y que seguramente la charla que se estaba ofreciendo dentro era para estúpidos que seguramente habían estado sentados con horas y horas de anticipación, volteó en dirección contraria.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo terriblemente arrogante, un muchacho bajito y de rasgos orientales, propiamente chinos, caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al auditorio.

Duo sonrió resignado y suspiró antes de hablarle al completo desconocido.

-No te molestes, ya cerraron las puertas-

El aludido lo miró unos segundos, antes de alzar una ceja.

-Ocho con doce minutos- continuó Duo, observando la hora en su reloj.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente, luciendo infinitamente indiferente, se giró para marcharse.

Duo lo observó por unos momentos, contagiándose de la tranquilidad del chico que se retiraba, sonrió más alegremente esta vez, y antes de ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, había gritado en dirección al desconocido.

-¿A qué hora es tu siguiente clase?-

Wufei volteó, un sorprendido brillo posándose en sus negros ojos.

**-VII-**

Heero se aburría enormemente con el inexperto monólogo que un estudiante de artes escénicas estaba representando en el escenario a modo de _ameno espectáculo de despedida_ que había sido programado para la ocasión.

Eran las diez de la mañana, y él consideraba que había pasado tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera retirarse a leer algo antes de su primera clase.

Miró a Quatre a su costado, y detecto en el brillo amable de sus ojos, que el rubio hacía su mejor esfuerzo por parecer entretenido ante el nervioso novato que se movía demasiado rudamente por el escenario, y que parecía querer dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Heero sonrió, no sin cierta burla, antes de dirigir sus ojos al escenario, justo en su camino, se encontró con el único rostro volteado, y que curiosamente, había estado observándolo.

Haciendo memoria, reconoció en los rasgos de la muchacha, el rostro de Relena Peacecraft, que en ese momento se sonrojaba furiosamente al verse descubierta. Heero dejó de sonreír, le lanzó una mirada incierta y volvió su atención al monólogo del muchacho asustado.

-Existen entonces, dos tipos de personas, quienes arriesgan, y quienes prefieren esperar a que alguien más se arriesgue…- decía rápidamente.

Heero rodó los ojos mentalmente.

**-VIII-**

Trowa se arrepentía profundamente de haberse decidido a sonreír aquel día. Había una buena razón por la que personas como él _no _sonreían. Sonreír daba a tu rostro, una expresión extraña, esa expresión causaba en las personas un inquietante atrevimiento, peor aún, si eras tú el que sonreía de vuelta, era interpretado como una conexión establecida dentro de ciertos límites de confianza, que permitían, en consecuencia, a personas con alegre personalidad, iniciar largas, _muy largas_ conversaciones.

-¿También tienes clase a las once, Trowa?-

-Err… Sí-

-¡Fantástico¿Qué curso es?-

-Historia del Arte-

-¿Con qué profesor?-

-Petrozzi-

-¡Adivina!-

-¿También te toca con él?- preguntó, casi con miedo.

-Parece que tenemos el mismo horario- le sonrió.

Trowa trató de parecer amable. Sin sonreír, eso era extremadamente difícil.

**-IX-**

Decir que la ceremonia de inauguración le importaba, era una gran y soberana mentira. Porque, si queríamos ser extremadamente sinceros, _la bienvenida _le importaba una mierda. No había ningún tipo de información que él no pudiera fácilmente obtener dentro del campus. Y no estaba especialmente emocionado por adormecer su trasero en las incómodas sillas con las que habrían llenado parte del auditorio.

Es por eso, cuando un resignado y castaño, al parecer, compañero de tardanza le había informado que había llegado tarde, no se sintió defraudado. _Gracias Sally, sin ti, hubiese llegado a tiempo_, y qué raro, no había sarcasmo en su frase.

Estaba planeando perder el tiempo en la cafetería que había visto mientras caminaba tranquilamente, cuando la voz del castaño antes mencionado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y de su probablemente, antisocial futuro.

-¿A qué hora es tu siguiente clase?- había preguntado el castaño.

Ligeramente sorprendido, pues no esperaba relacionarse con nadie más allá de lo absolutamente necesario. Wufei le respondió tranquilamente.

-Once-

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó, porque de pronto, el castaño momentáneamente anónimo, se le acercó rápidamente, y con la sonrisa más sincera del mundo se ubicó a su lado, y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

-Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell-

-Chang, Wufei-

-… Y dime Wufei¿Qué dices de perder el tiempo un rato antes de nuestra siguiente clase?-

El chino le sonrió, ligeramente divertido.

-¿En la cafetería cerca a las fuentes?-

-¿Tenemos fuentes?-

-Sígueme-

Y pronto, Wufei y Duo se hicieron amigos.

**-X-**

Marcaban las diez con treinta minutos, y para alivio de muchos de los presentes, el monólogo había terminado. Impulsado por la necesidad imperante de escapar del lugar y tomar algo de aire fresco, Heero ya estaba sobre sus pies, aferrando firmemente a Quatre con una de sus manos, y repasando rápidamente las salidas de escape.

El rubio resopló, un ligero sentimiento de indignación mezclándose con la resignación. _Al menos saldrían de ahí_, se consoló Quatre, lanzando sonrisas amables a la larga cola de estudiantes que se veían impedidos de salir a causa de la observación de Yuy.

-¿Heero Yuy?-

Tanto Heero como Quatre voltearon, prestando atención a la joven que llamaba al primero.

-¿Te conozco?-

Y nadie pudo dejar de notar el tono de indiferencia en su pregunta.

-Relena Peacecraft, creo que conoces a Milliardo- no se intimidó un mínimo.

-Ya veo – dijo Heero simplemente- ¿Hay algún otro motivo para este encuentro?

-Amistad-

-Me temo, Relena Peacecraft, que la amistad no es extensiva-le sonrió en una mueca sarcástica- No para mí, al menos-

Relena entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente humillada.

-No sabía que un ofrecimiento de amistad te ofendería de tal manera- contestó al fin, la rubia.

-Oh no, no me ofende en lo más mínimo- soltó Heero con ironía- Es simple desinterés… Y ahora, si nos disculpas-

Quatre y Heero se dirigieron a la salida. Dejando a muchos estudiantes malhumorados, y una enfadada Relena.

**---**

_Llámalo destino,_

_Pretende que fue un momento creado para los dos,_

_Que quisieron el tiempo y el universo,_

_Recrear casualidad y, tal vez, amor. _

Pasaron, en un momento determinado, las acciones necesarias para desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos inesperados, y como si se hubiesen preparado al propósito. Había, en esa aparente rutina, cierto elemento travieso, que logró que común se transformara en extraordinario.

_Fue el reflejo,_

_La sombra de tu perfil con el mío,_

_El espejo que necesitaba para notar la diferencia entre los dos,_

_Me creerás si insinúo, que a veces,_

_Las diferencias se complementan._

Incierto en un principio, podría afirmarte no sin cierta emoción, que aunque ignorante cuando aparece, la advertencia la dará tu corazón, pues palpitará como si se muriera, como si agonizara de dolor, no confundas, no sufre, es sólo excitación. Pues sabe, incluso antes que tú y yo, que el comienzo de algo aparentemente insignificante, evoluciona hasta convertirse en la muestra magnífica de un acontecimiento mayor.

Me creerás si te lo muestro,

Si te demuestro que esto que miras con indiferencia,

¿Es amor?

**Uno.**

-Hilde, voy a comprar una bebida¿Por qué no te adelantas al salón?-

-Claro, reservaré un puesto para ti- le sonrió –Te espero Trowa, no tardes mucho-

Asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, Trowa se despidió momentáneamente de su ¿Nueva amiga?

Ahora¿Dónde estaba esa máquina?

**Dos.**

-Ya vengo Maxwell, asegúrate de apartarme un sitio-

Duo rodó los ojos.

-No te preocupes, WUFEI-

Bien¿Segunda o tercera fila?

**Tres.**

-Salón G105, Heero¡Ya vengo!- le gritó el rubio, mientras desaparecía por una esquina.

Yuy caminó lentamente por los pasillos, faltaban apenas quince minutos para que la clase diera comienzo.

Se preguntaba¿Habría alguien más en el salón?

**Cuatro.**

-Francamente Relena¿Piensas humillarte de nuevo?-

-Humillarme no, habrá ocasión de encontrarnos nuevamente, me aseguraré de que acepte humildemente mi amistad-

-¿Amistad?-

-Apúrate Dorothy, a este paso, quién si sabe si lleguemos a tiempo-

**Quinto.**

-Tengo que reunirme con Noin –

-No tengo la más mínima intensión de impedírtelo –

-Nos vemos Treize-

-Hasta luego Milliardo-

**Último.**

Heero observó detenidamente a la persona en frente. Agachado, recogiendo una hoja perdida, un muchacho de larga y castaña trenza, no se había percatado de él. De tez blanca, con hermosos ojos violetas, nariz respingona, labios deliciosamente alegres, rasgos finos y atrayentes, Yuy no podía dejar de apreciarlo.

_Especial._

¿Quién era esa persona¿Por qué no alzaba la vista y lo miraba¿Qué sucedía con el mundo, que no lo había dejado conocerlo antes¿Qué pasaba con él mismo, que no podía moverse?

Y entonces ocurrió.

Las sonrientes amatistas le dedicaron atención, brillando curiosas, destruyendo fácilmente cualquier barrera facial, excusándose amables sin ninguna razón, complementando, de repente, la voz traviesa que sonó exclusivamente para él.

-Hola-

Duo se sonrojó furiosamente.

Heero sonrió en una mueca divertida. Listo, ahora sí podía moverse.

**---**

Wufei se lavaba tranquilamente las manos, en los lavados solitarios, cuando un furioso personaje entró de repente, y sin ninguna consideración por su silencio, murmuraba velozmente insultos contra un ser desconocido para el chino.

Cuando el misterioso personaje se adelanto a mirarse en el espejo, Chang entendió el porqué de su molestia. Un largo y al parecer, doloroso, corte, más bien arañazo, se extendía sobre su mejilla derecha.

-Bonito corte- no supo porqué, pero el sarcasmo le salió antes de evitarlo.

El aludido le sonrió en una mueca extraña.

---

-Disculpa¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar una máquina expendedora?-

Volteó, y su rostro parecía tan perdido como el suyo.

-Yo también busco una- se excusó, encogiéndose fácilmente de hombros.

Caminó unos pasos más, y de pronto, como si hubiese olvidado algo, se giró suavemente y le sonrió suavemente.

-Me dijeron que por allí había una- señaló vagamente el pasillo -¿Vamos?-

Trowa, que había prometido no sonreír nunca más, no se dio cuenta que lo había hecho, hasta que dejó de mirar los ojos verdosos del rubio que seguía caminando.

---

Hilde se encontró con dos muchachas rubias en la puerta del salón, que miraban fijamente hacia dentro, una creciente curiosidad la obligó a caminar más deprisa. Mirando por encima del hombro de una de ellas, divisó la escena en el interior del aula.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

_Llámalo destino,_

_Un inicio creado para los dos,_

_Que fueron las artes y las ciencias,_

_Quienes decidieron unirnos hoy._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de la Autora**

**¡Gente!**, adivinen quién volvió xD. En fin, creo que esta vez no demoré tanto o-ó así que nada de maltratarme xD. JOJOJO¿Qué habrá visto Hilde?, a ver, se abren las apuestas xD, quién acierte se gana un Heero de vainilla xD. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Está complicado como siempre ñ-ñ, aunque creo que esta vez no tanto, pero eso, ya me lo dirán ustedes.

Catorce páginas de Word para este capítulo, y yo creo que no está nada mal¿A que sí?, en todo caso, que no los confunda mi escrito, el amor entre Heero y Duo no es estúpido –weno, un poquito sí- pero tiene sus momentos cursis. Ya verán luego, como se pone más serio.

Si me preguntan por Quatre y Trowa, no creo que sea amor a primera vista, pero si necesidad xD, en todo caso, yo le veo futuro a esa relación.

Wufei va y se mete al baño de hombres con un desconocido sangrante. A quince minutos de la clase… mmm… JOJOJOJO.

Ahora, la Rellena, cuando no, a ver si deja de fastidiar y me deja ver el manoseo… EHEM, a Heero y Duo, carambas xD.

Bien, honestidad ante todo gente. Ya empecé mis clases en la universidad –llora- y tengo tanto que leer, que me están quitando el vicio a la lectura (náh, mentira), pero igual, el caso es que no tengo tiempo ni para pensar en mi. Lo que es el estrés. Encima, alguien me envió un virus y mi PC está más muerta Jana de Arco, osea, que estoy gorroneándole el Word a mi hermana, que bendita sea, duerme temprano y deja la laptop en la mesa del comedor xD.

Si tardo T-T no es porque yo quiera… en todo caso, espero que el ficcy les esté gustando.

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todas(os) por leer!_

**Respuesta a los review (Anónimos, los otros los contesté por reply ñ-ñ):**

**Ashii: **¡Gracias por tu review!, jue el primero en este nuevo ficcy, y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi estilo –que es enredado, lo acepto- xD, pero a que se vuelve emocionante :P –o eso trato xD- espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, a ver si me mandas otro reviewcito y me dices xD

Besitos, cuídate mucho ñ-ñ

**Kenia-chan:**

¡KYA!, ñ-ñ me hace muy feliz saber que mis historias te gustan, InPre y Amorfilia van a ser las más largas, y tienen cierto aire de enredo, pero es por mi estilo P espero que te siga gustando, y que me lo hagas saber con un review, le pondré muchas ganas, que sí, para que sea de tu agrado y de todos ñ-ñ

¡Nos leemos prontito, cuídate mucho, besitos!

**Dark:**

Sí, sí, amor peligroso, porque se convierte en otra cosa muy distinta, ya lo verás evolucionar con el tiempo ñ-ñ, espero que el ficcy te siga gustando, espero tu review por este capítulo, nos leemos pronto ñ-ñ!

¡Cuídate mucho, besitos!

**Keysie Maxwell:**

¡Kya!, ya extrañaba recibir tus review ;-; hace tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de leerte, a ver si luego nos pasamos msn y conversamos, a que si xD, me alegra mucho saber que te gustan mis historias, que me esfuerzo mucho, y con todos los inconvenientes xDDD, pero bueno… ¡Este capítulo está más largo!, a ver si los otros también los alargo, y me dices que tal xD.

¡Nos leemos prontito, no te pierdas que luego te extraño ;-; muchos besitos y cuídate mucho!

**Sango-chan.Rinbow!:**

¡Gracias a ti por tu review!, ya sabes que los comentarios son el salario del aficionado a escribir T-T, que los autores nos sentimos muy gratificados con las muestras de afecto ) JOJOJO xD, me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi estilo (no sabes cómo confundió cuando publiqué por primera vez xD)¡Vivan las leyendas gastadas! xD, espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de tu agrado, ya me lo dices con tu review.

Nos leemos pronto¡Cuídate mucho, besitos de mi parte!

**Marii-san:**

Jojojo, muchas gracias por tu review o-o' y es que mi estilo es algo enredado xD espero que ahora ya sepas quién es quién, sino a ver como lo soluciono xD. Espero que el chap te haya gustado, a ver si me lo dices luego ñ-ñ

Nos vemos, besitos muchos¡Cuídate!

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que el fanfic les esté interesando, sino es así :P, denme un capítulo más xD. En todo caso, su apoyo es muy gratificante ñ-ñ muchos poxolates para todas.**

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


	3. Capítulo 02: PreAmorfilia

**Capítulo 02: **_**Pre-Amorfilia**_

"_Y de repente, justo antes de que me diera cuenta, un susurro alborotado me contó un secreto al oído, hubo un cambio en el tiempo, una inaudita colocación, que por una causa que nadie conoce, logró una controversial resolución."_

**N**o está dentro de mis planes, explicar científica y específicamente, las razones que podrían provocar una leve atracción, un mediano enamoramiento o un fuerte amor. No existen, en mis recursos escritos, fórmulas complejas y extensas, que pueda usar, para provocar un lógico resultado que no suene descabellado. No pretendo, además, convencerte de la parte razonada que seguramente debe existir en un 'Te quiero'. No quiero, tampoco, que pudieras convencerte de la inexistencia de la magia que podrían envolver las situaciones más absurdas que te contaré.

Lo que busco, con mi leyenda gastada, es absolutamente todo lo contrario. Quiero emplear, en mi discurso, millones de clichés alterados, frases cursis aburridas, situaciones románticas empalagosas y amores violentos y dementes. Quiero demostrarte, que aún, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo supone, "Amor", dentro de su contexto desgastado y conocido, tiene la capacidad de reinventarse. De mostrarte, con lo que se puede considerar cotidiano, una inexactitud extravagante y original, capaz de hacerte olvidar, todo lo que hubieses conocido.

Existe _una extraña razón_ para explicar el comportamiento de un enamorado. Un hechizo inexacto que provoque tantas y diversas situaciones, que por su carácter impropio, te capture en una frase susurrada (o escrita). Me voy a, simplemente, dedicar mostrarte, la perspectiva más interesante.

_Nos encontramos como incierto,_

_Como libertad trágica y efímera,_

_En rincones de luz desolada,_

_Donde tu boca y la mía se buscaban._

**-I-**

**Realidad.**

Hilde abrió los ojos enormes.

-¡Duo!-

Relena y Dorothy dieron un respingo asustado, percatándose finalmente, de la presencia de la chica, que, al parecer, había estado detrás suyo todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Hilde?!-

Amabas voltearon, el chico de la trenza también tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Hermanito!-

Relena arrugó el ceño y Dorothy levantó una ceja sarcástica.

El chico de la trenza enrojeció, se enderezó, y rápidamente tenía cogida a la chiquilla del brazo; murmurando un _lo siento_ apenas entendible, fue hasta el final de la clase, y trató de ignorar la súbita atención que estaba recibiendo.

_Raros_, pensó Relena mientras buscaba un asiento cerca a Heero (del que ya se había fijado, y parecía inusitadamente distraído). _Interesante_, pensó Dorothy mientras seguía a Relena (Que había buscado estar estratégicamente cerca de un chico de ojos azules intimidantes).

**-II-**

Wufei entró de extremadamente mal humor al salón, en su pequeña expedición al sanitario había encontrado a un total imbécil, que _muchas gracias destino_ no sólo se había ocupado de hacerle perder el tiempo con su –vulgar- ironía, además, lo había _amenazado_.

Mirando a la tira de perdedores que tenía por compañeros, ubicó rápidamente a su nuevo amigo Maxwell, que se encontraba al final de la clase, y hablaba entre rápidos susurros con una chica que le sonreía mientras asentía. _Por favor_, Wufei alzó una ceja y dijo –gritó, ehem-.

-¡Maxwell!-

Un chico de peinado extraño y ojos azules se movió ligeramente. Wufei casi juró que lo había mirado de reojo, pero estaba muy ocupado viendo las divertidas expresiones de su nuevo amigo, y la nueva amiga de éste como para cerciorarse.

Duo agitó su mano rápidamente, indicándole que se moviera más rápido, mientras la chica a su lado le lanzaba una mirada curiosa.

-Wufei, esta es Hilde – tosió – mi hermana-

Wufei alzó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido. _Qué raro que no mencionara que también estaba en la universidad_. Se lo dijo. _No lo sabía. _Le respondió. _Alzó una ceja para no decir algo estúpido como "Ah", pero –casi- lo pensó_.

-Errr… Hilde, este es Wufei – tosió – un amigo –

-Qué tal Wufei – le dijo la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa – Y… dime¿A qué carrera vas?-

Wufei nunca había estado tan curioso sobre algo antes. _Si, bastante curioso (¿Le había llamado Wufei?), pero sutilmente_.

**-III-**

Quatre y Trowa estaban conversando animadamente cuando entraron al salón de clases.

Y todo fue muy rápido.

Alguien miró a Quatre. Quatre volteó y se dio cuenta de que Heero estaba distraído. Trowa siguió la mirada de Quatre y notó a Heero. Hilde volteó también y sonrió, gritó a Trowa. Y todos los demás estudiantes parecían bastante divertidos, mientras detenían un momento sus conversaciones, para poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír burlonamente.

_Je… Sí, esto… ¿Y tú, a qué carrera vas?_

**-IV-**

Heero observó su reloj de pulsera, faltaban unos escasos cinco minutos antes que la clase empezara. Observó a las personas con quiénes compartía clases (Y horarios, al parecer), y se preguntó cuántos de ellos tendría planes más o menos parecidos a los suyos.

Había planeado pasar sus años de estudios en una tranquila soledad, _soledad_, que le permitiría alcanzar las notas más altas de la clase, sobresalir en consecuencia, y concentrarse, más tarde, en generar su propia fuente de trabajo. Una que le permitiría vivir independientemente de cualquier ingreso ajeno.

Sus metas estaban tan específicamente establecidas, teniendo en cuenta horarios y márgenes de error mínimos, que no podía permitirse ningún tipo de distracción que abarcase más tiempo del que él había predispuesto. De lo contrario, sus planes nunca podrían concretarse, y eso, definitivamente no le convenía.

Sin embargo,

_¿Escuchas el ruido de las calles?_

_¿Ese silbido incesante que distrae?_

No esperaba, que en la primera oportunidad, cuando ni siquiera se había acostumbrado completamente a su nuevo ambiente, se diera con la sorpresa de sentirse curioso por alguien.

_¿Te ríes de mí cuando lo noto?_

_¿Te ríes, acaso, de nosotros?_

Un chico que le había mirado curioso sin prestar la más mínima atención a su gesto intimidante, a la apariencia sarcástica de su porte, a esa esencia callada que parecía advertir, _no vengas conmigo_.

_¿Me miras seriamente mientras te hablo?_

_¿Es un reflejo amable de tu rostro?_

No había notado, ni por asomo, el antifaz en el que se había esforzado tanto, para que cubriera sus ojos.

_¿Permitirás, por favor, que te conozca?_

_Que sepa lo que sientes, piensas y sueñas._

Duo, lo llamó aquella chiquilla de cabellos cortos. Maxwell, le dijo un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos.

Heero sonrió levemente.

¿Qué tanto podría pasar, por una pequeña distracción?

**-V-**

Duo siempre supo que la universidad sería un espacio diferente, un lugar donde podría cultivarse académica y emocionalmente. Donde conocería, con un poco de suerte, amigos para la toda la vida, y donde encontraría a quiénes, por diversas cuestiones pudo haber dejado de ver.

Nunca pensó que todo ocurriría en un mismo día. Y casi al mismo tiempo.

Había empezado su nueva rutina tranquilamente, conociendo a una persona bastante particular, formando pequeños lazos amicales que habían podido animarlo por las diferentes cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su vida.

Pero, _entonces_…

Se le cayeron al piso una serie de hojas donde tenía planeado escribir los apuntes de clase.

Y claro.

Alzó un poco la vista, y se encontró con una barrera azul impenetrable, _más o menos_. Delante, un chico de mirada desafiante, parecía no querer moverse, ni dejar de mirarlo. _¿Qué querrá?_, pensó, mientras también lo miraba, suavemente, en contraposición a la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Duo no tenía la más mínima intensión de penetrar en intimidades, se limitaba a reconocer a la otra persona, a tratar de encontrarle una conexión o un supuesto. Y antes de advertirlo, ya lo había saludado.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que había hablado, y la rápida no-respuesta del otro, lo llenó de absurda vergüenza. _No puedo creerlo_, y rápidamente dejó de analizarlo, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Heero Yuy-

_¿Hmmm?_

-Aquí tienes- y le entregó las demás hojas que le faltaban por recoger.

Y se sentó, sin dedicarle más miradas penetrantes.

Duo atribuyó esa ansiedad creciente en su pecho, a los residuos de la vergüenza, y más tarde, cuando Hilde hubo entrado, a la emoción de volver a ver a su hermana.

**-VI-**

Cómo se elaboran las leyendas perdidas. Cómo se construyen, tan atrayentes, que cuando están listas y difundidas, se convierten en historias de los oyentes, que con diversa información adquirida o inventada, van dando forma a narraciones extraordinarias.

Y son tantas. Tantas frases encontradas que se funden con tu corazón y pensamiento, tantas revoluciones habladas que hechizan y encantan, que pronto se vuelven populares, conocidas para todos y por todos, que de repente se convierten…

_En leyendas gastadas._

_Me cuentan que un amorfilico,_

_No fue un amorfilico._

_Que se hizo adicto con una efímera dosis de pasión,_

_Que se volvió peligroso con el cariño,_

_Que se convirtió en asesino por amor._

**-VII-**

Duo Maxwell, había sido criado en una familia promedio. Tenía un padre, una madre y una hermana. Vivió en un vecindario normal, fue a una escuela primaria normal, a una secundaria ordinaria y obtuvo calificaciones que no llamaban mucho la atención, pues se encontraban en el rango donde todo se considera _bien_.

Pero.

A pesar de ambiente rutinario donde se había formado, Duo no tenía la más mínima intensión de ser como el _resto_. Nunca le gustó su vecindario donde nadie hacía ruido, ni la primaria callada y aburrida, mucho menos la secundaria con gente ocupada en pasar desapercibida.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba por cumplir los dos primeros años de la carrera que había empezado en la universidad privada dónde sus padres le había recomendado estudiar, Duo se dio cuenta de pronto, que si no paraba drásticamente el rumbo que estaba tomando su destino, se iba a sentir miserable toda su vida.

Una noche, reunió a toda su familia, les dijo claramente que deseaba ser artista, que le gustaba la pintura, que quería estudiar en la escuela pública –la mejor, por cierto- y que iba a hacer todo lo necesario para lograr lo que se proponía.

_No. _Dijeron. _No y mil veces no. _Repitieron.

Duo sonrió con cansancio. Cogió todas sus cosas, y algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado. Rompió con sus padres, y prometió visitas escondidas a su hermana. Trabajó durante un largo año en empleos ocasionales, donde ahorró lo suficiente para comprar materiales.

Ahora vivía en un departamento estrecho, en una quinta ruidosa donde todos se querían conocer, y se conocían, donde nadie era igual a nadie, y trataban de cambiar el día a día. Trabajaba en dos empleos diferentes, por las tardes en una panadería, donde servía de ayudante, y por las noches como camarero de un mediano restaurante.

Duo quería vivir de manera diferente cada día, ser original y feliz, vivir tranquilo pero sin aburrirse, estar satisfecho consigo mismo, sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

Había sido muy difícil en un principio, pero al final, Duo esperaba que todo hubiese valido la pena.

**-VIII-**

Heero Yuy había sido criado en un ambiente extraordinario. Tenía un padre, que conoció cuando cumplió nueve años, una madre enfermiza que murió cuando cumplió diez, y dos medios hermanos con los que nunca se llevó bien. Vivió encerrado en una mansión, donde no era apreciado por nadie, pero donde pudo volverse eficiente para defenderse del resto. Recibió educación primaria y secundaria individual, vivió en un ritmo constante de teorías y prácticas en todas las ramas que alcanzaban en su horario. Tuvo un pequeño inconveniente durante dos años y al tercero estuvo listo para enfrentarse a su padre y decirle que no tenía la más mínima intensión de seguir siendo manipulado.

_¿Qué harás Heero?, pídeme lo que necesites. _Le dijo Noin preocupada cuando le contó. _No te quedes callado como siempre._

Pero Heero solo le sonrió tranquilamente. La calmó diciéndole que Quatre era quién se había ofrecido a apoyarlo, y que de todas maneras, tenía un horario perfectamente organizado para compartir su tiempo con un trabajo nocturno muy bien remunerado.

Noin le había sonreído burlona. _Heero Yuy ¿De acompañante de adineradas y aburridas casadas?_

Heero se había encogido de hombros, no sintiéndose ni mínimamente ofendido. _Es lo que hay, y no me importa._ Parecía decir con su postura.

Aunque no lo mostrara en su rostro, Heero estaba harto de su ambiente. Estaba cansando de esa rutina desgastante e improductiva. Se sentía incómodo en ese ambiente de hostilidad constante y amarga, de las miradas maliciosas y los susurros insultantes.

Quería sentirse plenamente autosuficiente, y poder demostrar que podría lograr lo que deseara sin provocar daños colaterales, ser feliz sin sentir remordimiento, interactuar con el transcurrir del tiempo, sintiéndose cansado pero satisfecho, haciendo lo que realmente deseaba.

Deseaba poder vivir como nunca se lo permitieron. _Extraordinario_ en un sentido más íntimo, más sutil, _mucho mejor_. Donde no tendría que usar una máscara sarcástica para enfrentarse al resto.

Heero sabía que todo vendría con el tiempo, que sólo tenía que tener paciencia.

**-IX-**

Amorfilia posee y está compuesta por dos grandes etapas. Amor y Obsesión. Comienza en un susurro divertido, se compone de frases largas y cargadas de sentimiento, y en alguna parte del camino, la posesión convertida en celos, deja de ser entretenida.

Amorfilia es desesperación, aquella ansiedad desbordante que llena tu cuerpo de incertidumbre, de felicidad absoluta, de miedo irrefrenable, que te obliga a actuar sin pensar.

Amorfilia es drástica, es obstinada, es fuerte y violenta. Es puro _amor ciego_.

_Amorfilico,_

_Error,_

_Furor,_

_Amor, por favor, amor._

**-X-**

Heero había pasado una interesante primera semana de observación. _Sutil _observación, que buscaba descifrar los pequeños detalles superficiales que fuera capaz de notar y guardar para sí. _Una exhaustiva recopilación de datos_.

A Duo Maxwell le gustaba intervenir con comentarios muy puntuales para no retrasar la clase, se rascaba la nariz innecesariamente cuando estaba nervioso o cuando dudaba sobre si responder o no a una pregunta lanzada al aire por el profesor, se movía inquieto cuando alguien lo observaba por mucho tiempo, reía sin reparos cuando se encontraba verdaderamente divertido, y la mayoría de veces no conocía la vergüenza.

Tenía sus lápices y lapiceros desperdigados por cualquier bolsillo de su mochila, lo que siempre lo retrasaba cuando el profesor decidía dictar algo importante. Era, muy a su manera, un estricto conservador del orden, nunca ponía el lápiz en alguna otra ubicación que no fuera el sector superior izquierdo de la superficie de su carpeta, ni dejaba el borrador fuera de su vista. Solía llegar tarde y pasar desapercibido al entrar al aula. Era diestro, y se distraía los últimos cinco minutos de la clase.

Tenía una larga trenza castaña, que curiosamente, no le daba apariencia femenina; ojos azules **(1)** brillantes y ligeramente maliciosos por una esencia traviesa en el fondo; piel clara y saludable; nariz larga y delicada y una semi-sonrisa burlona en los labios, que casi siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor.

Era como si todo a su alrededor se volviese más liviano, más natural, _libre_. Una maravillosa sensación que no hacía más que atraer su atención. _Me agradas_. _Me gustaría conocerte._

Heero había demorado cinco días en tomar nota de todas aquellas _superficialidades_.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

-… El trabajo final reemplazará la nota del examen final, tiene un peso del cuarenta por cierto de la nota final… -

La clase se llenó de aislados murmullos. Nadie se conocía muy bien.

-… Estarán organizados en grupos de cuatro… -

¡¿Cuatro?! _Me ca… en los trabajos finales._

-… Y yo decidiré a las personas que integrarán los grupos, para evitar la pérdida de tiempo que se causará con el alboroto…-

Varios alzaron las manos.

-… No existe punto de discusión sobre esto-

Todos bajaron sus manos.

Duo le lanzó una mirada fugaz a _Yuy_, que era como había decidido llamarle, desde que notó que era el personaje que siempre lo miraba intensamente. No que él no hiciera lo mismo, _a veces_.

Heero era de esas personas que atraían la atención del resto sin poner el mínimo esfuerzo en ello. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos destilaban la más pura e indiferente determinación posible. Miraba sin mirar, sólo prestando atención a lo que le interesaba. Sarcasmo inherente cada vez que sonreía con malicia ante alguna intervención equivocada. Decía con infinita seguridad lo que pensaba, en frases cortas y sencillas, sabiéndose dueño de los recursos suficientes para defender lo que pensaba. Escuchaba atentamente a ciertas personas, y parecía que obtenías su respeto cuando te miraba fijamente mientras hablabas, y asentía en consecuencia.

Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos fríos azules e inteligentes, labios vueltos en una fina línea de censura burlona, y en apariencia, una atracción salvaje, de varonil determinación. _Heero Yuy era sexy_.

-Duo Maxwell, Relena Peacecraft, Wufei Chang y Heero Yuy formarán el grupo cinco…-

_¿…?_

-Trowa Barton, Hilde Maxwell, Dorothy Catalonia y Quatre Winner –

_¡¿…?!_

_Ah, mira tú¿Te diste cuenta?, parece que estuviéramos destinados a conocernos… ¿O es sólo el reflejo de lo que deseo?_

_¡Es el destino!_

_O la más pura casualidad._

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Relena había pasado una infructuosa semana de coqueteo _sutil_. Con todas las atenciones enfocadas en el hermético muchacho que parecía apenas notarlas. Ni un pequeño parpadeo, ningún brillo oculto en los ojos, ni un pequeño movimiento imperceptible que ella pudiese haber notado.

NADA.

Heero se había pasado toda la maldita semana, observando de reojo a un chico extraño de larga trenza. Y no había nada más que existiera para él en su campo de observación. Y aunque, en un principio, había sabido soportarlo, con el transcurrir del tiempo estaba llegando a irritarle.

Hasta que Dorothy le _sugirió_ algo.

-¿Sabes Relena?- dijo, sin separar la vista de la pizarra – Si te sentaras junto a ese muchacho, estoy segura que Yuy empezaría a darse cuenta de tu existencia-

Entonces, empezó a preguntarse, _¿Por qué no hacerse amiga del trenzado?_

-Tienes razón – le dijo simplemente.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

-¿Te importaría esperarme un momento?- le dijo Quatre –Me gustaría coordinar con mi grupo antes de irnos-

Heero asintió levemente, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

-Heero-

El aludido volteó, y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres, Relena?-

-Tendríamos que reunirnos para hacer el trabajo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Heero le iba a sonreír con sarcasmo cuando alguien más lo llamó.

-¿Heero?-

Era Duo quién le había hablado. Estaba parado justo detrás suyo, con un ceñudo chino acompañándolo.

-Maxwell – dijo simplemente.

Duo sonrió.

-Este es Wufei – dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia su amigo – Veníamos a programar una reunión para organizarnos-

-¿Qué les parece mañana?- dijo de pronto la rubia, sonriendo brillantemente a Duo – Por cierto, mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft –

-A las diez de la mañana, en la cafetería de la facultad – dijo Heero, mientras asentía a una seña que le hacía Quatre – Nos vemos – y lanzó una última mirada al castaño.

Wufei bufó y miró a Duo.

-Qué amigo te conseguiste- dijo Wufei con sarcasmo.

-No es mi amigo- le dijo Duo, mientras dejaba de observar la espalda de Heero – es un conocido-

-Así que Duo… ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- preguntó de pronto de Relena, sin dejar de sonreírle.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Duo suspiró cuando entró a la cocina. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche, y el lugar estaba repleto de gente. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, el restaurante donde trabajaba se hacía más y más famoso. Lo que en cierta medida lo alegraba, _Me tendrán que subir la paga_, pero suponía más trabajo pesado para él, sobretodo, porque uno de los ayudantes se había enfermado, y ya le tocaba a él reemplazarlo. No había tiempo para nada.

_Y Relena quería salir conmigo. _Pensó irónico.

Duo arrugó el ceño, _Qué muchacha más rara_, no habían cruzado ni media palabra, y ya lo había invitado a salir. Se permitió una sonrisilla traviesa, _Es que soy increíblemente irresistible._

-Muévete Maxwell, o te empezaré a descontar por minutos –dijo el cocinero en jefe, con cierto tono burlón.

_Si claro, irresistible. _

-Ya voy- dijo, para luego sacarle la lengua –

_Aunque más rara que Relena es Heero_. Pensó Duo, mientras trataba de repartir los diferentes platos entre las mesas 10 y 11. _Que persona normal se presenta para luego no decir nada_. Duo no quería admitirlo, pero esa aparente indiferencia en Yuy, estaba empezando a molestarlo. _Por lo menos debería saludar. _Heero se limitaba a mirar al profesor, intervenir de vez en cuando, y ponerlo nervioso con esa observación minuciosa que hacía sobre él, cada vez que hablaba en clase. _Estúpido. _

-¡Duito! –la chica le sonrió- ¿Te importaría encargarte de la mesa 14?-

Duo alzó una ceja interrogante.

-Es que acaba de venir mi novio, y me gustaría decirle algo muy importante-

-Si claro, la última vez que te cubrí, volviste a la media hora, tú, irresponsable- le contestó - ¡Me quedé con cuatro mesas yo solo!-

-¡Te prometo que esta vez no tardo nada!- la chica le lanzó una mirada suplicante- _Porfaaa_-

-Ya, anda, antes de que me arrepienta-

-¡Te quiero Duo, lo mío con Carlos son tonterías!-

El aludido le sonrió divertido.

Duo se dirigió a la mesa 14, desde lejos podía ver a una señora y al que parecía ser ¿Su hijo?, _O su amante_, agregó, mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con salir en su rostro.

Aún divertido, sacó la libretita que tenía en su delantal y solícito se acercó a la pareja.

-Buenas noches… - alzó la mirada.

-¡¿Maxwell?!-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**(1)**Yo he jurado toda mi vida que los ojos de Duo son violetas (Será por eso que uso gafas), pero cuando estaba bajándome imágenes vi los ojos azules (Me declaro daltónica xD), así que para salir de dudas, fui a la página oficial, y me salía que sí, son azules. Y lo he dejado así en el fanfic, en realidad, este pequeño detalle me ha dado muchos recursos… que luego descubrirán. Jejeje…

**¡He resucitado!, **xD ya en serio, lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto con esta entrega, pero estuve en semana de parciales, y si no estudiaba mucho-mucho me iba a ir muy mal-mal.

¡Me siento muy agradecida con todos ustedes!, sus review no han hecho más que darme mucha motivación para seguir con la historia. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida a medida que los iba recibiendo, porque pensé que la historia no había gustado mucho :P, pero me alegro que no haya sido así.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, creo que he dejado ver bastante de la trama, aunque en realidad, el conflicto odio-amor entre la pareja principal va a darse a partir del siguiente capítulo. Este era nada más para acercarlos un poco a la realidad de cada personaje, resolviendo así varias incertidumbres primordiales, pero aún les dejo muchas¿A que sí?, espero que les haya gustado, ya me lo harán saber con sus review.

Los capítulos de Amorfilia, son muchos más largos que los de InPre, por lo que creo que me va a salir en menos capítulos, pero todavía no sé, depende de cómo valla desarrollando la trama, por el momento, a mi me gustaría una historia con muchos capítulos :P

Sobre la rapidez de la entrega de los capítulos… mi Word murió, he raptado la laptop de mi hermana, así que son bastante irregulares los momentos en los que puedo escribir, les ruego MUCHÍSIMA PACIENCIA. Además, amorfilia no es la única que tiene mi atención, he reescrito varios de mis otros fanfics, y tengo a InPre, que va avanzando lento pero seguro, y espero acabar este año (u.uU) Jejeje, en cualquier caso¿Verdad que les caigo bien? xD

Ahora sí, voy con la respuesta a los review.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos (Los otros han sido contestados por el reply):**

Si por algún motivo, no he respondido a tu review, házmelo saber, porque como recién he comenzado a usar esto del 'Reply' me siento insegura sobre si las respuestas llegan o no.

Gracias :).

**Reply: **¡Muchas Gracias a: **Ryokito, Fairy Luna, Noriko Ukai, Arashi Sorata, Hikaru Kyo de Yagami y ****Anne Darket****(1) **por sus comentarios!

**Kenia-chan: **¡Kya¡Escuchaste neurona, soy una muchacha mágica:P ¡Envídiame! (Neurona/Ximena: ¬¬ Eso iba para las dos, no te lo creas tanto, que yo soy la razón de tus fanfic) (u.u) Bueno, ya dejamos claro que mi neurona me odia (xD). Hablando en serio, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste, espero que la nueva entrega no haya decepcionado tus expectativas, y que puedas dejarme un nuevo review con tu opinión. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario (Y por desearme suerte en la U, que anda jodida, Jejeje)! Besitos de poxolate para ti.

**Keysie Maxwell: **¡Heero es sexy!, pero dale, que le afectó ver a un Duo cándido y viola… ehem xD dejémoslo en cándido. Pues sí, estás en lo correcto, para no complicarme mucho (Te apuesto a que me complico más, pero qué diablos) intenté arrejuntar a todos, pero, al parecer, me salió el tiro por la culata, y se me armó un árbol de enredos JOJOJO, a ver si en tu próximo review me dices que parejas crees que hay. ¡No veo tu correo!, sólo me aparece tu Nick ( por eso no pude agregarte¿Me lo dejas de nuevo abajito? (No olvides que el ff-net borra los arrobas y los guiones bajos) así hablamos prontito, y te voy contando algunas cosillas que me ocurren¿Qué tal?, me alegró mucho recibir tu review, pero que el capítulo te haya gustado (ñ-ñ) Heero de poxolate para ti.

**Gabriella:** Pues sí, eran los únicos en el salón (excepto por los mirones de la puerta xD), pues no, nada de violación (no, todavía), pero en un futuro… ESTO, Jejeje, me alegra haber recibido tu comentario, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Nuria: **Mmm… el primer capítulo era para dar una visión panorámica de la situación, como ves, este capítulo está dedicado enteramente a la parejita, espero que con esto tengas un poco más clara las relaciones. En cuando al resumen y sobre la esencia del fanfic, pues es algo así como una visión ambigua del amor, pero sobre eso te diré más adelante, que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Espero que te gustara, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Ivanov Shinigami: **(o.o) Pues no entendí muy bien¿El review era publicidad¿O la PD1 era publicidad?, Jejeje, en todo caso, agradezco las molestias que te tomaste por dejar el review, espero que la historia te guste. Y en cuanto a lo de tus fanfic, dime los títulos, y te prometo que me pasaré a leerlos. ) Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Hiyorin: **Me alegra saber que mi estilo te guste, es algo enredadillo, pero se entiende en conjunto, espero que la historia te guste, y viste, Hilde lo que vio fue a su hermanito, pero es un poco dramática la chica. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero recibir pronto otro review tuyo, besitos de poxolate.

**Vrenia: **¡Kya! Y yo siempre quise escribir poesía –salta alrededor- Jejeje –se sonroja- me alegra mucho que el fanfic que te haya gustado, espero que esta nueva entrega también, y si luego te pasas por InPre, espero que también te guste. Poxolatitos para tú, nos leemos pronto.

**Veronica1298: **¡Gracias!, Pues Wufeicito estaba hablando con Sally Po, ya luego te enteras porqué, espero leerte pronto, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

**Nani-chan: **¡Me alegra saber que el fanfic no te ha decepcionado!, espero que esta nueva entrega te haya gustado. En cuanto a Heero y Duito, pues no, convencionales nunca, además van a tener sus pequeños altercados, por ahora recién se están reconociendo, se va a ir tornando más y más interesante. ¡Re**ll**ena tiene que sufrir! JOJOJO, va mi promesa en ello. Nos leemos prontito. Muchos besitos de poxolate para tú.

**Nanase-chan: **¡Aquí la nueva actualización!, me alegra saber que la historia en su conjunto te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. En cuanto a los diálogos, prometo poner quién es quién, y trataré de que se distingan los personajes, de antemano mis disculpas si se le olvida poner alguno. ) Muchos besitos para ti, gracias por tu recomendación, espero poder leerte pronto.

**Kira-san: **¡Aquí está la nueva entrega!, espero que la historia te siga gustando, prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, para no demorar las actualizaciones, que a mí también me emociona mucho publicar un nuevo capítulo. Jejeje ¡Soy especial! ), me alegra que leas mi fanfic (siendo que lees pocos). Cositas pervertidillas, pues lo creo que en un futuro sí, pero por ahora dejémoslo como duda xD, ya luego se irán descifrando todas las situaciones del fanfic ) y el lemmon también xD JOJOJO Que Shinigami también te visite, y si puede que te haga un desnudo (de ahí me compartes el video xD), muchos besitos, y espero leerte pronto.

**Sourio Minashiro: **Me alegra saber que el fanfic te haya gustado. Normalmente mi estilo suele causar confusión, es realmente agradable saber que has podido _descifrarlo. _Respecto al contenido, no suelo hacer capítulo muy largos, pero te doy la razón al respecto, es por lo que (gradualmente) estoy tratando de extenderlos (tenme un poquitín de paciencia :P), por ejemplo este, creo haber abarcado lo suficiente, ya me dirás lo que piensas. Me siento honrada, _Soy el primer review del 2007 ¡WÚJU!_, dale :) muy feliz de haber recibido la condecoración. ¿Te la recomendaron? –Estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Bien!, eso significa más motivación para no decepcionarte. ¡Cuídate mucho!, no sé si te guste el poxolate, pero iwal te mando muchos Duo de esos )

**Alely: **Jejeje¡Tu review me ha gustado mucho! xD, ha sido muy divertido, con todo, me alegra saber que la historia te haya gustado, le has dado una nueva perspectiva a mi estilo: _¡ENFÓCATE O TE PIERDES!_ Y listo xD JOJOJO, y sip, creo que sí logro entenderte. Lo tuyo –a mi manera de ver- es una porra sutil, como un guiño para el escritor diciendo, _Estoy leyendo, y me gusta, pero me da flojera sonar repetitiva_, no te preocupes por eso, xD me ha hecho muy feliz saber que sigues la historia ), y me gustaría recibir más review tuyos –si es que logras vencer la flojera- tú sabes, para saber, _que sigues allí_, Jejeje. Espero que el nuevo capítulo haya sido interesante. Te me cuidas mucho, besitos para ti (ñ-ñ)

**Kureno: **¡La inspiración no me detiene! (weno, a veces sí, mira que es algo indecisa xD), sobretodo, son los exámenes los que me tienen molida y ocupadísima, pero no te preocupes, siempre trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, ya vas a ver cómo, gradualmente, se vuelve más interesante. ¡Cuídate mucho, espero leerte pronto! Muchos besitos de poxolate para tú.

**(1)****Anne Darket** ¡Cariño!, tu fanfic lo subo este fin de semana sí o sí. Tengo clases el sábado, por lo que es probable que lo termine de corregir en la nochecita, así que, a más tardar, el domingo está colgado. Está largototote, a ver si me disculpas así por el retraso, es pura comedia (xD) así que espero no estar decepcionante si querías algo más melancólico. **¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! **:)

**¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!, ya deben saber que los ánimos son la motivación para el movimiento de dedos del escritor (Mi beta dice que eso se puede malinterpretar, pero quien le hace caso xD). ¡Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado¡Haré todo lo posible para que el siguiente sea mejor!**

**¿Clic al botoncito? **

**:3**


End file.
